Love Once More
by Jaded Choo
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is tired of searching for the perfect romance, until she meets Syaoran Li..... HER STEPBROTHER! S


**Love Once More**

**Summary: **Broken-hearted by her last boyfriend, Sakura Kinomoto is tired of searching for the perfect romance. That is, until her dad decides to marry again, and brings in a chaotic family. And guess who is in this family? Syaoran Li, a cold and unforgiving boy who wraps himself up in an empty world. Slowly she begins to melt his hard exterior, and begins to fall for him. But there's just one thing in the way—he's her stepbrother!

**Rated T/ Cherry-Lil-Blossom**

**Chapter One:** Second Love

"Sakura, I'm sorry, but I am in love with Yelan." A middle-aged man said, his gray hair wavering in the strong wind of the summer heat.

An auburn-haired girl looked away. On the side of her face there was a tiny little droplet the color of a misty fog. "You're betraying mother."

The man sighed. He put his hand on his daughter's back. It stayed there for a little while before he removed it hesitantly, and then he headed for the back door. The girl sat alone on the steps of the porch, watching the grass dance wildly under the humid breeze. She witnessed summer at its finest, yet she couldn't help but sob as hard as she can.

"WHY THE _FUCKING HELL_ ARE YOU MARRYING _AGAIN_?"

A beautiful Chinese woman turned around quickly, her dark brown eyes radiating disgust. "Xiao-Lang, what do you think you are doing?"

"What do _you _think you're doing?" A boy with messy chestnut hair insinuated, his cold amber eyes flashing danger.

The woman widened her eyes. "How dare you talk back to your mother? Have you no shame?"

The boy glared back, but spoke no more. "Yes, mother," he whispered, and walked away quietly, his foot dragging his ponderous body. On his way towards the door to the living room, he glided his right hand over an expensive-looking vase, and pushed it. _Bam!_ The vase smashed into a thousand pieces on the hardwood ground. The woman watched the vase, her heart pounding fiercely against her chest.

Her boy left without another word.

"Kaijuu, get the door!" A boy with jet black hair yelled from the den, his hand moving frantically over an oil canvas.

Sakura glanced inside, but decided to turn her eyes to the dancing grass once more.

"GET THE DAMN DOOR!" The boy in the den screamed, his voice entailing a dangerous tone. His word startled his sister, and with a quick ramble, Sakura ran past her brother toward the front door.

They lived in a mansion-like house, one with an orange roof busied with classic tiles, and maroon bricks lining the exterior. The front garden dotted itself with fresh roses, evaporating a sweet scent, and at the very center of tan-bricked ground, there stands a fountain with an angel carved onto the marble stone that supports the running water.

"Good morning, and welcome to the Kinomoto residence," Sakura smiled, her hand gesturing the guests to come in. "Hello, Yelan." She said faintly, her mind going over her father's words.

"Oh, hello, my darling," the Chinese woman, Yelan, said amiably, tickling Sakura's heart. She had thought this woman would be cold and unforgiving! Maybe she needs to give Yelan a chance to melt the ice around her motherless heart. "These are my children, Jing, Ying, Bing, Ling, and Xiao-Lang." She motioned behind her.

Sakura moved her focus from the elegant woman to her children. The first four she mentioned must be quadruplet girls, because every one of them was as if she were carved from the same stone as her sisters. The last one, standing almost at a polar position as opposed to Sakura's place, with messy chestnut hair brushed perfectly uniform to shade the eyes, was a boy.

"Please come in," Sakura smiled. _Might as well make the best of it since I can't change the way things are._

Yelan entered, followed by the quadruplets and Xiao-Lang. The first five gasped at the marvel of the place, while the last one stood astray from his crew. Sakura wondered at the mysterious boy, and couldn't help but stare at his puzzling presence. He was wearing an Abercrombie hoodie and Hollister jeans while the rest wore some sort of an informal evening gown.

Feeling uneasy, the boy turned to look at Sakura. Embarrassed at her rude staring, she looked the other way. She found the clock on the wall fascinating. The boy stared, and then decided to walk over.

"Hey," he said out of a hushed tone. Sakura turned around instantly. "Is there something on my face?" he asked, "if not, then stop looking at my goddamn face. Didn't your fucking mother tell you it's rude to stare?"

Sakura dropped her jaws. "Keep those closed. I hate to have to look at someone else's leftover food." He said rudely, and walked away. Midway to catching up with his family, he turned around, and shot her a death glare.

Sakura gasped. How on earth could anyone be so impossibly rude? And she, out of all people, has to end up with _that_, for a stepbrother? Sakura groaned, letting out a slow sigh.

"Ahh, Fujitaka, what a nice house you have!" Yelan said as Fujitaka came down the stairs with a scroll of newspaper and coffee. "Oh! Yelan, you are here!" he smiled, and walked over to her. They kissed each other on the cheek.

Yuck, Sakura thought, watching his father kiss a woman who is not her mother. _I can't live with that woman as my stepmother, and those girls sharing my clothes!_

Speaking of the quadruplet. Whenever one goes anywhere, the rest follows. They are like a bunch of clones, following each other. Sakura scoffed at the thought of this, her mind racing through the future clumsiness she's about to witness.

"AHHH!" Sakura screamed loudly as she tripped over a banana peel on the floor. Her butt dropped to the ground. Conversation exchanged suddenly dropped to a minimal level as all eyes directed themselves at her. "Sorry!" Sakura whimpered.

"Are you alright, honey?" Fujitaka said over on the stairs. The boy with the jet black hair ran from the den to the living room, "What happened?" Then his cold eyes met Sakura's.

"Kaijuu! What did I tell you about leaving trash on the floor? Look what you've gotten yourself into?" The boy said accusingly.

"Sorry, Touya," Sakura scratched her head in embarrassment, her head bowed down. Touya shook his head, as if searching for the right words to say. From the top of the stairs, the four girls giggled. Talk about clumsiness.

Redness tinted Sakura's cheeks, but her eyes trailed toward that particular boy who stood halfway between the stairs. His bangs were brushed away, and under that messy chestnut hair revealed a pair of acute amber eyes. In those eyes were mirrors of contempt. Sakura sighed. She must have made a bad start with the Li family.

While Yelan and Fujitaka went off to the dining room to discuss wedding plans, Touya organized the two families in the family room. "Guys, we all know that we don't want our parents to get married," he started, "so we should probably do a protest."

"What protest?" Jing said in a sneering way. "I want my mother to be happy. She may do whatever she wants and I'll have no protest against her actions in any way." The rest girls agreed with her.

Sakura stared at the four in disbelief. "Do you not care that your mother is going to betray your father?"

"What father?" Jing said again. Sakura was getting slightly annoyed at Jing's attitude. "Our father died a long time ago, and he never showed us the affection and love he should have. Besides, we are not looking for a new father. _Yours_ can never replace _ours_."

"Shut up." Xiao-Lang said. Gasping in disbelief, the four clones looked over to him, and Bing sneered. "I hate this family. Your family, I mean," the boy started, directing his words toward Sakura and Touya, "one is a damn clumsy idiot, the other one is an overprotective brat who loves to embarrass his sister."

Both Sakura and Touya gasped. Taking a step forward, Touya raised his fist to Xiao-Lang. "Who the crap taught you to use that tone with your elders?"

"Who the fuck do _you_ think you are?" Xiao-Lang said ruthlessly. He stood up, his height matching that of Touya's. Their eyes flashed dangerously at each other.

"This is going to be one heck of a family." Sakura sighed to herself.

**a.n. **new idearrr huh :) I hope this story will be successful. please review! this is my first chappiiiie ssoo PLEASE tell me what you thinkkkkk! ;D


End file.
